forgottentalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 183
is the one hundred and eighty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary U.A.'s School Festival continues with Class 1-B putting on its stage play with the audience enjoying it. Some of Class 1-A would have liked to see Class 1-B's stage play but they must clean up the mess from their performance. Toshinori Yagi meets Izuku Midoriya and gives him back his cell phone, for which Izuku apologizes as well as for the scuffle between him and Gentle Criminal. Toshinori is well aware of the situation from Ryo Inui and Ectoplasm. Although Ryo praises Izuku for not getting injured and for preventing the festival from being canceled, he scolds Izuku for being out of line since he failed to contact any Heroes in the vicinity and reminds him that he is not the only Hero out there protecting the peace. Izuku acknowledges his fault which satisfies Ryo who sends Izuku flying towards the festival, telling him to have fun. Toshinori thanks Ryo who gets over excited and starts playfully attacking Toshinori. Izuku meets up with Eri and Mirio Togata. Eri smiles and excitedly talks about Class 1-A's performance, which makes Izuku happy and is glad to see Eri smiling. As Class 1-A cleans up, some of the audience who were critical of Class 1-A come and apologize. Other U.A students praise Class 1-A's performance and for putting on a fun show, believing that Class 1-A's performance will spread fun throughout the festival. Class 1-A speed up their clean up methods and manage to finish. At the beauty pageant, Itsuka Kendo, Bibimi Kenranzaki, and Nejire Hado battle it out for the title, and Nejire manages to win after gaining the most votes, with Bibimi humbly accepting her defeat. Class 1-A continue to enjoy the festivities. Eventually, it is time for Eri to leave. Before leaving, Izuku gives Eri for favorite treat, a candied apple, much to Eri's glee. Shota Aizawa and Mirio escort Eri home as Izuku waves goodbye to them. At the Police Station, the investigators are astounded by Manami Aiba's hacking talent and wonder if she has ever used her advanced computer skills for the sake of the world, to which she states that everything she does is for Gentle's sake. Meanwhile, a gorilla-looking investigator interrogates Tobita who states that he believes that Manami is brainwashed and will run tests on her. The investigator lumps Manami with Tobita's crimes, but Tobita adamantly believes that Manami has nothing to do with his crimes, to which the investigator starts believing that there is mutual love between the two instead of brainwashing. The investigator goes over Tobita's past; Tobita states that he started remembering his dream and started running towards it even if it was on the incorrect path. The investigator is glad that they were able to stop Tobita before hitting rock bottom and that he has motivation to rebuild his life unlike those who are lazy or those who rush to get results. Before continuing, the investigator decides to get some tea, to which Tobita requests black tea but the investigator denies Tobita's request and goes to get instant tea. Quick References Chapter Notes *Nejire Hado wins the beauty pageant. *This is the last chapter of the U.A. School Festival Arc. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 183